The Originals on Facebook
by higgybiggy
Summary: What happens when the originals get on facebook.


(Likes would be italicized)

Crystal Mikaelson posted a new photo. (She's wearing a blue shirt and white shorts.)

_Kol Mikaelson, Marcel Gerald, and 43 other people like this._

Klaus Mikaelson: Remove it at once. It's too revealing.

Crystal Mikaelson: Dad they're just shorts.

Kol Mikaelson: Looking beautiful, Darling.

Jake Ryan: Looking lovely ;)

Klaus Mikaelson: Why did he WINK? Unfriend him this INSTANT, Crystal.

Crystal Mikaelson: Thanks uncle Kol, thank you Jake ;), and Dad seriously?

Klaus Mikaelson: Why did you WINK?

Kol Mikaelson: Klaus, get a life already. Here ;) (Neutral now. Happy?)

Elijah Mikaelson: Looking marvelous. Just like your mother.

Caroline Forbes: Which one?

Hayley Crescent: Me, duh!

Caroline Forbes: Excuse me? I resent that.

Hayley Crescent: Bitter truth.

Kol Mikaelson: Relax, ladies. Both of you are dreadful. She's my niece. She has to be 'marvelous'

Elijah Mikaelson: Seriously Kol? You're unpleasant.

Kol Mikaelson: I resemble you.

Crystal Mikaelson: Apply water to the burned areas.

Klaus Mikaelson: Why did you WINK? Tell me.

Crystal Mikaelson: Don't make me block and report you.

Kol Mikaelson: I already did.

Klaus Mikaelson: I will DAGGER you ALL!

Crystal Mikaelson: Enough with the daggers.

Klaus Mikaelson: REMOVE.

Damon Salvatore: Gorgeous 3

Klaus Mikaelson: How do you know my daughter, Damon?

Damon Salvatore: *singing* It's a small world after all.

Elijah Mikaelson: *Slow Clap*

Crystal Mikaelson: Thank You, Damon 3

Klaus Mikaelson: Why did you send a heart to Damon? How can you love him?

Jake Ryan: Why did you send a heart? I agree with your father.

Klaus Mikaelson: I might start to like you.

Crystal Mikaelson: Dad, stop spamming my photo.

Damon Salvatore: Everybody loves me. *singing*

Kol Mikaelson: Excluding half of the world, actually excluding everybody, except that doppelgänger.

Klaus Mikaelson: Proud of my brother. :')

Kol Mikaelson: Too much affection. Stay away.

Elijah Mikaelson: Everybody stop this. Come for lunch already.

Stefan Salvatore: Excuse my brother, Klaus.

Kol Mikaelson: Klafan shipper all the way. :D ;)

Klaus Mikaelson: What's Klafan?

Crystal Mikaelson: *facepalm* He meant to say Klaus and Stefan all the way.

Stefan Salvatore: ?!

Klaus Mikaelson: *Twitching* Stay away from me, all of you with your winks, hearts and wrong intentions.

Damon Salvatore: I cannot have a gay brother. No. I forbid you!

Stefan Salvatore: I am perfectly straight.

Caroline Forbes: You sure?

Stefan Salvatore: Yes. I dated Elena.

Elena Gilbert: Let's not talk about that.

Damon Salvatore: Yeah. Agreed

Kol Mikaelson: Discuss your relationships in personal. We don't want to vomit.

Elijah Mikaelson: I want to regurgitate.

Katherine Pierce: Hello Elijah ;)

Klaus Mikaelson: How do you know Katerina?

Crystal Mikaelson: Uncle Elijah's mutual friends.

Hayley Crescent: Excuse me, Katherine?

Elijah Mikaelson: I feel inept.

Kol Mikaelson: *Squeaky girly voice* AWKWARD.

Elijah Mikaelson: Be quiet Kol.

Kol Mikaelson: Why don't you make me?

Katherine Pierce: I got perverted mental images.

Elijah Mikaelson: We're BROTHERS!

Kol Mikaelson: I just almost 'regurgitated'

Klaus Mikaelson: This Facebook has corrupted my family. Deactivate your accounts. All of you!

Hayley Crescent: Dislike.

Kol Mikaelson: Dislike.

Caroline Forbes: Dislike

Elijah Mikaelson: Abhor

Crystal Mikaelson: Dislike

Kol Mikaelson: Can you use simple words for once, Elijah? I had to search what 'regurgitate' means.

Elijah Mikaelson: I will try my preeminent to use unpretentious words for your ameliorating discernment.

Kol Mikaelson: *Finding dictionary* Have a piece of your own cake: Your ludicrous mind was not able to decipher that I had catechized you use unpretentious words for my ameliorating discernment.

Klaus Mikaelson: *Slow Clap* my brother finally learned how to speak.

Crystal Mikaelson: Is that you, uncle Kol? Can you hand me that dictionary. I need help with an essay.

Elijah Mikaelson: Dude, you wanna talk to me in such slang?

Crystal Mikaelson: What kind of a world is this, Uncle Kol speaking formally and Uncle Elijah speaking slang.

Klaus Mikaelson: I think we all need some rest.

Caroline Forbes: Agreed.

Kol Mikaelson: Okay, everyone get up from the couch and go to your rooms.

Klaus Mikaelson: I still want you to remove your picture.

*Klaus Mikaelson Blocked*


End file.
